Inspector Mort DKversion
by EikaM
Summary: Der er sket et mord, og hvem anden end Voldy K.M. Mort  med lidt assistance fra den kære Snape  ville kunne opklare det? Lidt random humor i oneshot-form


Endnu et gammelt oneshot, ogs' skrevet for en 2½ års tid siden. Så, har brugt lidt mere tid på at rette her og der, men har ikk' gjort det store ud af det ... Anyways, go' fornøjelsen og kom med Ris&Ros! ^^

x-x-X-x-x

Det var ganske vist en ualmindelig eftermiddag, da detektiven V. "K.M." Mort ankom til Boo Manor. Der var sket ... et mord!  
>Det første han lagde mærke til var blodet, som ikke plettede gulvtæppet. Det var derimod størknet på en brødkniv, samt i et åbent, stadigt blødende, sår.<br>"Aha!" udbrød han, "Jeg ved allerede hvem der er morderen!"  
>"Hvem Voldy?" spurgte hans assistent.<br>"Assistent Møller!" råbte Voldy, "Har jeg ikke fortalt dig tusind gange at du skal kalde mig Inspector Mort! Det er jo mit salgsnavn! Nej vent, det er K.M.!"  
>"Og hvad står det s.." begyndte Møller, men betjenten afbrød ham.<br>"Hr. detektiv! Godt at De kom! Og hvad er så deres fulde navn, inklusiv salgsnavn?"  
>"Voldy "Kill Mashine" Mort." svarede Voldy stolt.<br>"Aha." sagde betjenten og noterede navnet, "Og De har regnet ud hvem morderen er?"  
>"Jada!" Voldy snakkede hurtigt og hans røde slange-øjne lyste af stolthed, "Det er butleren der er morderen!"<br>Betjenten så fortvivlet ud. "Men Inspector Voldy! Det er butleren der er blevet myrdet!"  
>Voldy's smil blegnede ikke.<br>Betjenten så endnu mere fortvivlet ud. "Inspector Voldy, hørte De hvad det lige var jeg sagde?"  
>Voldy nikkede, stadig med et gigantisk tandsmil.<br>"Øhh, Voldy?" Hviskede Møller, "Jeg tror alts..  
>"HVAD HAR JEG SAGT AT DU SKAL KALDE MIG? FORSTÅ DET DOG MØLLER!" Brølede Voldy.<br>"Undskyld hr. Inspector Mort, men jeg tror altså ikke at butleren har begået selvmord." Sagde Møller forsigtigt.  
>Endeligt blev Voldy's selvsikre smil forvandlet til en seriøs hængemule, men pludseligt gik der et lys op for ham.<br>"Det er morderen der er butler!"  
>Alle stirrede på ham, selv liget så det ud som om, med frygt for at han var blevet mere gal end han var i forvejen.<br>"Hr Mort?" prøvede betjenten, "De sagde det samme som før?"  
>"Nej, nej, nej, min kære Jensen." sagde Voldy.<br>"Johnson" rettede betjenten.  
>"Ja, ja. Men der er en forskel på de to ting, jeg sagde, og hvis De havde hørt efter Jensen..."<br>"Johnson!"  
>"Sikkert. Hvor kom jeg fra? Øhh... ja, jeg sagde to forskellige ting, og hvis De havde hørt efter havde De hørt hvad jeg sagde! Er det klart for dig, Jensen?"<br>"JOHNSON!" Skreg betjenten utålmodigt, "Johnson, Johnson, JOHNSON, JOOOOHNSOOON!"  
>"Der er vist nogle der er lidt hidsige i dag," mumlede Voldy så lavt, at det kun var ham der hørte det.<br>Assistent Møller trådte lidt nærmere liget for at undersøge det. Voldy, derimod, trak et minimalistisk forstørrelsesglas. Med det undersøgte han Møller's frakke.  
>"Aha!" skingrede han, "Hvis du virkelig er Møller, ville din frakke være en frakke. Men den er en kappe!"<br>Møller (Eller hvem han nu var) fik nervøse ansigtstræk, og begyndte at hive sig i håret. Det skulle han ikke have gjort, for han kom til at rive sin paryk af.  
>"Snape!" hvinede Voldy, "Hvad i alverdens navne foretager du dig her?"<br>Snape lignede bare et nervøst spørgsmålstegn.  
>"Jeg mener: Hvad laver du her?"<br>"Hjælper dig med detektiv-efterfoskningen Voldy?"  
>"UNDSKYLD MIG?"<br>"Jeg mener: Hr. Inspector Mort!"  
>Voldy nikkede med en faretruende mine. "Det var bedre Snapse."<br>Han modtog et olmt blik fra Snape, men fik intet svar.

Hele dagen gik de og samlede bevismaterialer, Snape, der ofte sendte olme blikke, samlede og Voldy fik en kold bajer.  
>Om aftnen, da Voldy og Snape kørte hjem i detektivens Porsche (gamle Opel Kadet) blev Snape tvunget til at fortæller alt om de beviser, som han ikke fandt nogen af.<br>Af den grund fyrede han Snape og satte ham af på en polsk restaurant, altså efter Voldy's middag.

Den næste morgen var Voldy tilbage på gerningsstedet. Nu fortrød han at han havde fyret Snape, for så var der ikke nogen der kunne lede, mens at han bællede bajere med bagerjomfruen.  
>Men så faldt han heldigvis over liget, og maste den næse, han ikke havde, ned i gulvet, lige foran et gigantisk fodaftryk.<br>"AHAA!" brølede han. Det var efterhånden blevet en vane. "Det er butleren der er morderen! For det er samme mærke sko på både fod aftrykket og butlerens sko!"  
>Der var ingen der hørte hans opdagelse, for toiletdøren knirkede.<br>"Ahva-hvad?" spurgte bagerjomfruen, der troede at hun var alene. Af den grund var hun nøgen.  
>"Mine øjne brænder! AAAARGGGHHHHHHH!" skreg Voldy, og løb væk i rædsel. Hvad der var galt med jomfruen, vides egentligt ikke. Voldy kunne vel bare ikke tåle nøgne damer?<br>"AAHAAA! Morderen er en skummel gut! De er aaaaltid nogle skumle gutter!" udbrød Voldy, da han kørte videre og hørte James Brown, "Sex mashine" (Han kan godt lide "Mashine") i sin Kadet. Af den grund kørte han til Skummel-vej 13, Skummel-Stad.  
>Og på øverste etage, for enden af den skumle gang fandt han...<p>

BØRNEVÆRELSET! (Voldy har altid frygtet børneværelser efter episoden med du-ved-hvem, der i dette tilfælde er "Harry Potter")

Og inde i børneværelset fandt han...

SNAPIE!

"Snape! Du... er... " tænkepause til Voldy, "BUTLEREN! Og det betyder at du også er morderen! Så du begik altså selvmord på en eller anden måde?"  
>"Ja," svarede Snape med babystemme. Han kendte godt til Voldy's kvaler med alt, der mindede om små børn, "Ja, jeg dræbte mig. Og så ledte jeg dig på vildspor. Er jeg ikke dygtig?"<br>"Jo. Men hvordan i hulens armhule gjorde du det?"  
>"Først besluttede jeg mig for at blive butler om fire år, syv måneder og seksten dage. Der efter tog jeg en tidsvender, efter at du fyrede mig, og tog tilbage til mig som butler, og myrdede ham. Så forklædte jeg mig som Møller, og gik i gang med at skjule mine spor, mens at du bællede bajere med bagerjomfruen!"<br>"Flot, flot. Regnede du med at jeg ville finde dig?"  
>"Ja da! Hvorfor tror du ellers at jeg sidder her sammen med Bamsegris? Øh... muggler-legetøjet!" Snape hviskede videre: "Jeg mente det ikke Bamsegris! Nej for du er min eeeelskede BamsyGrissie!"<br>"Pas påå! Her kommer Voldy! Avada Kedavre!" Voldy pegede på 'BamsyGrissie' som straks blev forvandlet til aske.  
>"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!" hylede Snape. "Der var en chek på 30 millioner pund gemt i den bamse!"<br>"Og hvad så, nu ryger du på sindssygeanstalt. Så kan vi håbe på at du bliver kureret for din bamse-syge inden at du generer mig igen!"

Slut! Lød det fra butlerens lig.


End file.
